1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a building having a roof with structured roof tiles and a structure projecting out from the roof surface, such as a chimney, a window, a wall, or ventilating pipe and to a method of constructing a roof of a building covered with structured roofing tiles and a structure projecting out from the roof surface, such as a chimney, a window, a wall, or ventilating pipe and also the gap between a ridge, an arris or hip covering. The present application further relates to stretchable band material with at least one supporting layer and one covering layer, the band material showing a multiplicity of folds whose edges extend crosswise to the stretching direction and substantially parallel to each other. Such a band material is able to mould round textured surfaces showing unevenness, curvatures or spherical convexities and is used for packaging and sealing purposes.
2. Background Information
Methods are known for constructing a roof of a building covered with structured roofing tiles and a structure projecting out from the roof surface, such as a chimney, a window, a wall, or ventilating pipe and also the gap between a ridge, an arris or hip covering which covers the surface of the roof of a building covered with structured roofing tiles and a structure projecting out from the roof surface, such as a chimney, a window, a wall, or ventilating pipe, and also the gap between a ridge, an arris or hip, etc. In these cases the surface of the roof of a building covered with structured roofing tiles and a structure projecting out from the roof surface, such as a chimney, a window, a wall, or ventilating pipe, and also the gap between a ridge, an arris or hip, etc., the area between an essentially planar surface or straight edge and a three-dimensional structured surface must be covered whereby the three-dimensional, structured surface is larger than its projection into the plane. The covering must therefore be extendable in at least that region abutting the three-dimensional, structured surface.
Upon constructing a roof of a building covered with structured roofing tiles and a structure projecting out from the roof surface, such as a chimney, a window, a wall, or ventilating pipe and also the gap between a ridge, an arris or hip covering, such covering material in the form of sheets, strips or widths is required as covering on the roof of a building, for example, to seal the gap between the surface of the roof covered with structured roofing tiles and a structure projecting out from the roof surface, such as a chimney, a window, a wall, or ventilating pipe, or also the gap between a ridge, an arris or hip, etc. In these cases, the gap between an essentially planar surface or straight edge and a three-dimensional structured surface must be covered so as to be water-tight, whereby the three-dimensional, structured surface is larger than its projection into the plane. The covering must therefore be extendable in at least that region abutting the three-dimensional, structured surface.
Such a band material is known from the document DE 195 23 834 A1. It concerns a stretchable covering material which can be manually distorted in at least one direction, comprising an extensible supporting element showing breaches, and a surface covering coating, said supporting element showing at least on its upper side a coating of thin flat material bound to it and the coated covering material being compressed in an opposite direction with respect to the stretching direction. In practice the supporting element comprises soft-annealed aluminium in the form of a grid of expanded metal with corrugated ridges. Said grid is coated with a skin of extensible plastic material for sealing purpose, which is applied to non-woven material. The non-woven material provided with the skin forms the surface covering coating of the supporting element. The waterproof covering of a surface by means of this covering material is due to the plastic skin applied on the non-woven material and carried by the metal grid. The manufacture of this at least three-ply covering material has proved to be relatively expensive because the required metal grid is expensive on one hand, and, on the other hand, it is a sharp-edged expanded metal so that it has to be carefully trimmed before the coating process in order to avoid that the plastic skin might be damaged or pierced.